


Are those my joggers?

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Indecent trousers, Joggers, M/M, going commando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: “What do you think?” Draco asked as he waltzed into the room.





	Are those my joggers?

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little drabble was written for the [Cocks and Joggers](https://cocksandjoggers.livejournal.com) mini-fest over on Livejournal. I'd have loved to write a 50k epic about Draco wearing Harry's joggers, but alas, a drabble will have to do.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/profile).

“What do you think?” Draco asked as he waltzed into the room.

Harry choked on his mouthful of tea. “Are those my joggers?”

“Yes. You always tell me off for being overdressed, so I thought I’d try something new.” 

Harry gaped at Draco’s crotch. “But… you’re not wearing any pants.”

“Are you supposed to wear pants under joggers?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Harry spluttered. “I can see the outline of your cock!”

“So?” Draco shrugged, unconcerned. “I can’t help being hung like a Horntail. Besides, you’ve never complained about seeing my cock before.”

He had a point. 

“Fine,” Harry agreed. “Leave them on.”


End file.
